Some sample analysis devices conventionally known analyze liquid itself. Other sample analysis devices conventionally known analyze target liquid prepared by dispersing or dissolving an analysis target, for example, with at least one or more reactants to react with the target liquid being stored in a plurality of storage parts of one reaction container. Patent document 1 discloses a container of this type. The reaction container disclosed in patent document 1 is configured integrally with a plurality of storage parts opened at the upper surface of a substrate and allowing storage of a reagent. Further, at least two of the storage parts are formed independently and configured so as to be capable of communicating with each other. Patent document 2 discloses a chemical analysis device including a holding disc capable of rotating about a rotation axis line passing through its center, and a detachable test cartridge attached to the holding disc. The test cartridge includes a substrate with a container and a flow path each formed of a recess, and a cover covering the container and the flow path. This chemical analysis device is configured to move solution from a container on an inner peripheral side with respect to the rotation axis line through the flow path to a container on an outer peripheral side with respect to the rotation axis line by means of centrifugal force generated by the rotation of the holding disc.
A sample analysis device requires a constant amount of target liquid for analysis. Meanwhile, if the target liquid is body fluid or blood, etc. to be taken from a living being including a human body, it is preferable that the target liquid be as little as possible in consideration of a burden on a biological body. According to an existing method of conducting analysis using a small amount of target liquid, reaction between a reactant and the target liquid is measured using a micro-flow path into which the target liquid is introduced by means of capillary action. Patent document 3 discloses a method or a device using such a micro-flow path. Patent document 3 discloses a micro chemical chip formed of a first substrate having a sample inlet, a second substrate having a sample flow path, and a third substrate having a sample outlet. The sample inlet is formed as a hole penetrating the first substrate from front to back. The sample flow path is formed as a slit penetrating the second substrate from front to back. The sample outlet is formed as a hole penetrating the third substrate from front to back. The second substrate is arranged between the first and third substrates. The sample inlet and the sample outlet communicate with each other through the sample flow path. The sample flow path is opened on at least one end thereof.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-189975
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-200923
Patent Document 3: PCT International Publication No. WO2012/001972